clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole Council
The South Pole Grand Krytocric Legislative Council, or just the South Pole Council, was (not is) the presiding legislative government of South Pole City and the United States of Antarctica. The executive branch was controlled by the President Billybob. The judiciary was maintained by the far-off GourdZoid Council Hall, located in Trans-Antarctica. Background South Pole City was originally administrated by a group of penguins called "the Club", from its founding in 1997 to around 2002 or so. After "the Club" left to establish the port city of Club Penguin, they left Judge Xavier as the leader of a dictatorship which exists over the city to this day. Surprisingly, Xavier never went power crazy and continues to remain a great leader. Then, in mid-2010, just into the Wikia Scandal where many members of the council were caught working against the BOF and the Holy Wikia, it was dissolved, pending CNIC investigation. Elections are being held. Involvement The Council rarely holds any kind of comittee, debate, or voting session (the town practically runs itself), so Xavier mostly waddles around in circles and petting his miniature chair (don't ask). To make matters more wacky and complicated, the South Pole Council competes against the GourdZoid Council in a rather rough game of Paintball every weekend. Even weirder, they face off against skuas every Wednesday, in a game of Laser Tag. Delegates The current presiding Speaker of the Council is Judge Xaiver. States Note: ≠-Denotes Elections are taking place :†-Denotes resignation or a death while in office Italics represent places that are not states but are still important. Free Republics ① The Monarchy of Freezeland was conquered into Snowzerland and renamed New Freezeland, whilst MAI Freezeland also exists in place of the original Freezeland. Under the name 'Disputed Territory of Freezeland' for current time being. Uncharted *Uncharted States-- Barkjon. Having explored lands like 90-150 Island, he takes charge of these. He gets in fights with everyone because he put tacks on their chair or frogs on their tables. Delegate Gallery Image:South_Pole_Council_image.jpg|Judge Xavier. Captura de pantalla 2011-05-09 a las 10.47.06 PM.png|King of cp in his council robes File:Dan at the SPC.PNG|Dan Fudddesk.png|Fudd Lapooh's desk. Watch out for that pie! Image:New Carl Arnott.png|The New Carl Arnott at his desk. Image:Explorerdelegate.GIF|Explorer at his desk. Yes, folks, that is a real '''bomb. Image:Penghis Khan at the South Pole Council.jpg|Penghis Khan is very short. Image:FordCarDesk.png|Ford Car at his desk. Image:Flystar Desk.PNG|Flystar at his desk. Image:Idoreconisedesk.png|Idoreconise at his desk Image:MetalmanagerSouthPoleCouncil.png|Metalmanager at his desk. Image:Melvin versus the big desk.png|Melvin Turtleheimer, representing Turtle Atoll, about to surmount the giant desk at the South Pole Council. He isn't the biggest tortoise! Image:Swiss_Ninja's_Desk.png|Swiss Ninja's desk Image:Major2.jpg|Major Sheep about to throw a snow grenade as a prank. Looks like he forgot to remove the pin! Image:Akbaboy_at_his_Desk.PNG‎|Akbaboy at his desk. Image:EDFan Delegate.png|EDFan at his desk. Debates *New states of the USA: The council debated for a very long time to decide what states to include in the USA. They now have decided to exclude any new land-based states that come forth as of 11/04/08, with the exceptions of water-based territories (like Weddell) or existing free republics that wish to gain the rank of stateship. New free republics are also allowed. *The Humana Cathedral Papers: The council, especially Barkjon, Explorer, and Xavier, have debated long hours to decide what to do with the papers and 90-150 Island. The decision was to not return the papers to their original resting place (a vault deep beneath South Pole City) and to watch 90-150 Island carefully. ''Very'' carefully. *Mabel: The council has debated over whether they should ban/expell Mabel from the USA, due to her antics. They decided not to, but have assigned "Prank Mabel Days" devoted entirely to annoying, mocking, aggravating, and pulling pranks on Mabel. Happyface141 is still debating and wants her to be banned from the world. Mabel is a serious issue though as she drove former Weddell delegate Hot Pocket84 criminaly insane. *The LiquidFence Scandal: The council agreed to archive the LiquidFence Tapes in the exact same vault that The Humana Cathedral Papers were put in. *ACP is an evil army people want gone. The council has officially declared the army '''Plain BAD and ordered them to dissolve. Alas, the army has just continued to terrorize the countryside, with the council countering by frequently banning the leaders. *The Sapie Brothers are two very strange penguins. The Council decided to start Project Tracker to see what they are up to. *The Troublesome Trio is hilarious but evil. Seeing as all three of them were in the Council, Judge Xavier let the Trio be and denied any cases that came in after. *Link: Link is a very mysterious penguin. They sent a search warrant out, and the current project to capture him is Project Link. *Happyface141 has mysteriously been blocked. The South Pole Council and ALL penguins are trying to find a way to un-block him. *Doble Islands want to succede from Weddell and form their own state. Penguins opposed to them say that the sea must remain one state. Hot Pocket84 has spent a long time debating this issue. *The Hobo Next Door: Outside of the Capitol front gate is a poor, homeless penguin. At the end of every meeting/session, the council has a 5-minute debbate over whether they should give food and money to the penguin. Mabel is the prime debater on the side of not feeding the penguin, mostly because if she loses her case, she has to personally shop for the food. Trivia *Ford Car is always telling the same joke! Other members tried to kick him out of the council various times. * Xavier has numerous phycological flaws. He has a nasty habit of screaming at mirrors, spinning in circles, and attempting to eat his gavel. His right eye has Amblyopia, and for some reason he has a pointy tooth he never bothered to remove. ** Xavier named his miniature chair "Jonesworth". ** Despite being a freak, Xavier somehow manges to preside over the town (when something happens) with a fair, steady flipper. It's really odd because of his quirks. ** Judge Xavier tends to bang his gavel for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Sometimes, he does it at home, and even in his sleep. He always follows with "ORDUH!! OORRRRRRDUHH!" ** Judge Xavier sleeps with Jonesworth on one side of the bed, and his gavel in his flippers. Sometimes, he sucks on it (like a chick sucks their flipper). ** Judge Xavier has never been seen without his judicial robes. In fact, no one completelty knows what he looks like because of it. * The council is always in a bad mood when Mabel substitutes for Explorer 767, mostly because she always argues and is very picky. Judge Xavier has frequently attempted to shave Mabel bald, and Penghis Khan has attempted to slap her with a fish. The Great Snailzini from Snellville usually is the peace-keeper between the penguins and the puffle. * Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 are the most mischevious penguins on the council. Their antics range from throwing ice cream at 24Keyser, playing loud and interruptive chords on their electric guitars (especially when Mabel is talking), and setting off firecrackers underneath the council table. * Every 2nd Friday in October is special to the council. This day, known as D-Day to the council members, is the day when the "Annual Demolition of the South Pole Council Table" occurs. Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 set firecrackers under the table. BOOM! You know what happens next. * The South Pole Council is rivaled against the GourdZoid Council, and plays Paintball with them every weekend. *Tails6000 is known to get up and set the tables at the crack of dawn. He also gives everyone a free waffle. *Swiss Ninja finds it boring and sleeps through the whole thing. *Flystar has been known to have destroyed the main council building while in his Star Beast form with Evilface. He told the council, "Sorry, I can't channel my evilness when in Star Beast form. I have enough money to make it even BETTER than it was before!" He recieved his council seat by doing this. But sadly, Evilface didn't get a council seat, even though the work on the council was 50-50. Flystar is currently figuring out a way to make Evilface a council member as a city in Flystarland. *The only City to not have the mayor in the South Pole Council is Mcdonalds City *Barry of The Fat Planet is trying to get in but most of the council don't want him for 2 reasons 1.Different Planet. 2.He would'nt fit in the door. See also * South Pole City Category:Penguins Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Characters Category:Rooms Category:politicians